


Not A Werewolf

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was big and hairy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Werewolf

"No one ever said anything about werewolves with glow in the dark teeth," Buffy complained, cupping her hands around the fang she'd pulled out of the stake she'd used for defense.

"That's because they're aren't any," their resident sometimes shaggy beast offered. "Wrong time of the month anyway."

"I'm with him," Willow said.

"It was big, hairy, and snarly," Buffy retorted.

"Yeah, definitely big and hairy," Xander said, still patting his stomach from where his shirt, but not his skin, had been shredded.

"It was a demon," Giles said absently.

"Then tell me how to kill it," Buffy told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> http://imgur.com/bnMYrLa (image of glow in the dark teeth biting a leg from the dark)


End file.
